Amy's Magical Christmas
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sonic is busy fixing up to host his Christmas Party for everyone. What happens when he finds his only mistletoe and decides plot a plan at his party? Why is Amy starting to get so much attention from Sonic? My first one-shot. SonAmy and a little KnuxRouge


It was Christmas Eve and Sonic The Hedgehog was busy preparing to host his Christmas party later that day. He was zipping around his house at extreme speed while he was setting up his Christmas decorations from holly to even his large Christmas tree. Finally he had one last box of decorations from his attic as he slowly opened the box. He was surprised at what it contained. All there was is a small white box that shined brightly. As he opened the box he was surprised at what it contained. It was his only mistletoe that he had bought many years ago from a traveling merchant. He told him that this mistletoe could only be used once on Christmas Eve and the first two people who stood under it would each be apart of the other's future forever. He completely forgot that he owned it and the discovery of it made him grin at an idea that popped into his mind. He bolted out of the attic and hung it in his secret hiding place and he couldn't help but grin at it. Of all the days he decided to reveal his deepest secret it was going to be Christmas Eve. Sonic grinned and continued decorating and planning for tonight.

~Meanwhile at Amy's House~

Amy Rose was busy daydreaming her usual dreams of Sonic and her being together. She has had an enormous crush on Sonic since the first time they ever meet. How funny it had been only 4 years yet the memory to Amy seemed clear as it was only yesterday. She also was somewhat depressed by Sonic because of his knack of running away from her when she tried to get close to him. Some days she thought it was a lost cause to try and sway Sonic while other days it was fueled by her feelings for him. She was busy sucking on a peppermint candy cane when she snapped out of her day dream and realized the time. She had been day dreaming for 2 hours straight and she nearly forgot about Sonic's Christmas Eve party. She quickly dashed into her closet to find her Christmas costume that she was going to wear. The rules were that everyone except for the host at the part had to wear a Christmas costume hand made by themselves with no outside help. During the party the host would decide who made the best costume and then at midnight they would give the winner a special gift. The idea of Sonic giving her a gift made Amy's stomach fill with butterflies. She desperately wanted to win and she had been working on her costume a whole month in advance. Luckily Amy had finished her costume the night before. She had taken one of her regular long sleeve red dresses and cut off the wrist, tail hole, collar, and bottom white fabric lining and replaced it with fluffy cotton balls sewed evenly together. She even was able to use the extra fabrics and cotton to make a small santa hat that fit perfectly on her head. The rest of the cotton was used to sew on her fluffy red slippers to match the same style of her outfit. The overall image of Amy with her costume on made her look incredibly cute and sexy at the same time and that was just what Amy was going for. She hoped that all of her hard work would pay off with Sonic finally noticing the pink hedgehog and maybe just maybe getting closer to him. She giggled to herself as she skipped merrily out of her apartment toward Sonic's house.

~Sonic's House~

Sonic finally finished cooking all of the chili dogs and sweets for his party. He had placed 50 chili dogs, 60 brownies, 30 cookies, and a large chocolate cake that was designed with a large Christmas tree in green icing on a large table. After 3 hours of nonstop baking he smiled at his work in satisfaction. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he quickly answered it in a millisecond. He smiled at who was at the door the 1st couple to enter his party.

Knuckles: Hey Sonic I guess the party will be on still since your house is still standing.

Rouge: Knuckles don't be that mean to him. That is Shadow's job.

Sonic: Come on in.

Knuckles and Rouge stepped into Sonic's house as he quickly shut the door from the bitter cold. Knuckles was dressed up in a Santa Clause outfit and was carrying a bag full of gifts clanking and knocking against each other. Meanwhile Rouge had an amazing reindeer costume with all the parts but unlucky for her Sonic noticed one of the price tags on her antler so she was disqualified.

Sonic: Make yourselves at home. The others should be here real soon.

The doorbell rang in response to Sonic and he opened the door revealing Tails and Cream dressed up in elf costumes.

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: It's a good thing you guys made it. Knuckles and Rouge are already here.

Tails: Awesome.

Tails and Cream entered into Sonic's house and brushed the snow off each other as Sonic closed the door behind them.  
Cream: Mr. Sonic have you heard from Amy yet?

Sonic: No not really but I am pretty sure she will be here soon.

Tails: I heard Eggman was causing more trouble down at Station Square again.

Sonic: Don't worry buddy I asked Ashtin and Shadow to watch the town tonight. I had to pull some strings to convince Shadow but he finally agreed.

Cream: Well if Ashtin and Shadow are taking care of Dr. Eggman then I guess there is nothing that can go wrong tonight.

Sonic: Of course.

Tails went over to the snack table where Knuckles was hanging out eating a few chili dogs but mostly the brownies. Meanwhile Cream went over to Rouge and after a few minutes they started a long conversation that Sonic could not even understand. However after 30 minutes through the party Sonic was starting to get concerned about Amy's absence. Amy never missed a party where he was at. Now that it was getting late he was concerned that his plan might have gone to waste when the doorbell rang and dismissed all of his thoughts. He bolted to the door and opened it revealing Amy smiling at him with her costume on. Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground in utter disbelief at her costume. To him she looked like the cutest and sexiest thing that he had ever seen in his life.

Sonic: Hey Amy. Wow you look great.

Amy: Thanks Sonikku. I worked on this for weeks and I am glad you like it.

Sonic: Well come on in.

Amy walked gracefully into Sonic's house as Sonic's eyes meet her tail wrapped around the fluffy cotton that she sewed near the tail hole of her dress. Her tail wagged slowly left to right as Sonic's eyes followed its movement. Finally Sonic snapped back into reality and grinned as he closed the door behind him. Everything was going according to his plan perfectly now. He knew exactly who would win the costume contest tonight. During the course of the party Sonic took as many opportunities as he could to get a glimpse at Amy and every time he did he blushed at her beauty and cuteness. Sometimes Amy noticed him and when she looked at him he simply smiled in response but he was still blushing back a little. Amy couldn't help but smile back. Everything was going the way she wanted and soon she would make her move on Sonic. After all the food was consumed and everyone had their sleeping bags laid out ready for bed the time was 11:05 p.m. and it was time for the winner to be announced.

Sonic: Okay so before I announce the winner I would like to thank you all for coming. Now for the results: Last place was Rouge because I noticed a sales tag still on her costume so that disqualifies her.

Rouge: What can I say? I can't knit or make my own costume.

Sonic: Next is Tails and Cream because they had almost exactly the same costume so they probably worked on it together which is not allowed but still great job.

Tails: Oh well looks like our secret is out huh Cream?

Cream: Yeah still I think we did well together.

Sonic: And now for the moment we have all been waiting for. For the winner of the Christmas Costume Contest between Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna is…… AMY ROSE! For her absolutely cute outfit that nearly knocked my socks off. Sorry Knuckles but even Santa can't beat Amy's outfit and cuteness.

Knuckles: Oh well I actually thought Amy would win anyways.

Amy then jumped up in utter joy at her victory and giggled uncontrollably. Finally her second part of her plan came true. The only thing left in her plan was to seduce Sonic right after he gave her the present.

Sonic: Well done Amy! I am still surprised by your ingenuity and creativity.

Amy winked at Sonic and he smiled even more as Amy giggled at this.

After all the congratulations and praising to Amy's costume that see received time sped by. Finally she noticed the time and it was 11:58 p.m. then Sonic grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

Sonic: So are you ready for your present.

Amy: Yes Sonikku.

Sonic: Well it is a secret present so no one will know what you received. Come on it is in my secret hiding place.

Sonic lead Amy toward his large hallway closet and opened the door.

Sonic: After you.

Amy stepped into the cramped hallway closet and looked around at its contents. It had all of Sonic's trophies and accomplishments he had been awarded during his life. Sonic then stepped in and locked the door behind him and smiled at Amy.

Sonic: So are you ready for your gift?

Amy: Yeah.

Sonic: Well look up.

Sonic's finger pointed skyward as Amy followed his finger. Suddenly she gasped as she saw Sonic's special mistletoe hidden between two of his smallest trophies that hung on top of both of the hedgehogs. Amy's gaze started back toward Sonic as she started to blush only to have her lips meet his lips in a strong kiss. The intensity of the kiss nearly knocked Amy out cold in utter disbelief. One of Sonic's hands was rubbing up and down on Amy's slender back. His other hand was lightly fiddling with Amy's tail. The feeling of Sonic's touch on her tail sent a wave of feelings flowing through out her body. There was something else behind Sonic's kiss that seemed to confuse Amy but the warmth of Sonic's lips against hers dismissed the thought. Then Sonic's tongue meted Amy's lips and after a moment of hesitation allowed the intruder to enter. Their wet tongues met right away and started to investigate the other. The pace of their tongues started to speed up after about 20 seconds and they started playing with each other. Amy was amazed at how good Sonic's kiss made her feel. Everything seemed like a dream but the continued feeling of her tail being played with made it confirm that indeed it was truly happening. Finally the two hedgehogs broke their kiss and they gazed into each other's shining eyes.

Amy: Sonic why?

Sonic: You see your gift is not an item that can be made or purchased. Instead my gift to you is the truth about how I feel about you. You see after all of these years being with you my feelings for you have grown from a small ember to a blazing bonfire. Now you know Amy my deepest and most sincere secret and it is that I love you with all my heart.

Amy started to cry in utter happiness at Sonic's words. This was indeed the most magical Christmas that she would ever have.

Amy: And I love you too Sonic.

The two hedgehogs kissed again with extreme passion and love until finally they fell asleep in each other's arms cuddled closely together. Even if the closet was as cold as the coldest blizzard, the two hedgehogs would be comfortably warm in each other's arms with their love as the greatest warmth that could ever exist.


End file.
